Book 3: Fire: Inside The Fire Nation
by nyc2dragon
Summary: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW All of the main characters are in the Fire Nation ready for the epic end to the 100 year war. Aang's recovered, Iroh is his Fire Bending teacher, while Zuko is looking for the answers to his life
1. Journey To The Fire Nation

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, they are property of Nickelodeon

Epilogue

We move further along past "Crossroads Of Destiny." All of the main characters are ready to head to the Fire Nation. I skipped between the aftermath of "Crossroads Of Destiny", and we get straight to Fire Nation action, with some loose ends told in flashback in the early chapters.

Katara, Sokka, and Toph busted Iroh, and the Generals of 5 out of prison, and they all got out of Ba Sing Se, leaving Azula and the Da Lee ruling the city, and most of the Earth Kingdom. Iroh is now part of the group, and is Aang's fire bending teacher. They find Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors injured and in bad shape in the middle of an Earth Kingdom forest, they pick them up and they all head to the Eastern Air Temple, where they all can recuperate.

Upon arriving there, Aang begins to heel. After a few days, Aang fully recovers, the Avatar is still alive. They begin to train and prepare for future battles. The former Earth King, Basco, and the Kyoshi stay behind, where all Earth King and Water Tribe fighters will meet, and on the day of the Eclipse invade the Fire Nation, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Iroh, head to the Fire Nation, where they will live undercover, and prepare for the invasion.

Meanwhile, Ozai sent a nobleman to run Ba Sing Se, along with Fire Nation solders, together with the Da Lee they will rule Ba Sing Se. Ozai orders Azula to return home, so she can be there for the Fire Nation invasion on the day of the Eclipse. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee leave for home. As for Zuko, you will find out in chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Journey To The Fire Nations

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and their newest family Iroh along with Momo are on Appa leaving the Western Air Temple, leaving their friends the Earth King, his bear Bosco, the General of 5, Suki and Kyoshi warriors behind to prepare for the Fire Nation Invasion on the day of black sun, and head towards the Fire Nation. Meanwhile after traveling from Ba Sing Se to the north western end of the Earth Kingdom, Princess Azula along with her two henchgirls Mai and Ty Lee head on the royal Fire Nation ship and head back home to the Fire Nation. Meanwhile on the south west end of the Earth Kingdom, Prince Zuko is on a small boat, with a small crew he hired, headed towards the Fire Nation.

_Flashback_

The fall of Ba Sing Se, Zuko had turned his back on his uncle and sided with his sister Azula. With his help, she had token control of Ba Sing Se. She promised him, their father's love and his honor. Zuko wanted those two things so badly that he turned his back on the only person that was there for him, since he was exiled. He was starting to have regrets. He was headed to the throne room to see Azula, he was about to go in, where he overheard a conversation between Azula and her two friends Mai and Ty Lee.

"It is nice to see you are your brother finally getting along Azula, and acting like family. What are you two going to do, when you get back home?" Ty Lee asked. Azula respond, "My naive friends just like my brother. You see this is all part of my plan. I convinced Zuko to betray uncle, the only friend he has left. Now he has no one, when we get back to the Fire Nation, father is going to lock Zuzu away, which is where he belongs." Zuko could not believe what he was hearing. Azula lied to him, how could he be so stupid? His motto was Azula always lies. Azula once told him "It is not like the first time I lied to you." "Do you really have to something so drastic to Zuko, he is your brother." Mai responded. "Mai you should be one to talk about sibling relationship" Azula said with a smirk. Those words shut Mai up the rest of the night. "Azula you are genius" Ty Lee said. "Yes I am, and Zuko is a sap" Azula said with an evil smirk.

_End Of Flashback_

Appa continued to fly towards the Fire Nation, meanwhile the once vanished prince continued to sail towards the Fire Nation, while the Fire Nation princess and her party continued to sail towards the Fire Nation.

_Flashback_

Iroh sat in his cell alone thinking about the events of the last few days. How could his nephew have been so gullible to listen to Azula, he knew Ozai very well, and knew most of his traits were past to Azula, and Azula was using his nephew. But just like always, Zuko will have to learn about that, the hard way. He had a surprise visitor, it was Mai. Iroh had know her, since Mai was little girl. She was very shy, but has had a crush on his nephew for a long time, but typical Zuko, was too blind to notice. "Lady Mai what brings you here?" Iroh asked. "Nothing just came to say hi." She just stared at Iroh for what seemed like hours, Iroh knew by the look on her eye, what was on her mind. "You don't have to tell me, I know all about what Azula's plans are for my nephew." "Who told you?" "No one had to tell me, I know my niece." Oh okay I guess you do." " What else troubles you child, you seem like you have a lot on your mind." "Well it is this whole thing with Azula. I don't know why I put up with. It is all about her, and so far nothing interested has happened." "That is not all that troubles you." "I did something I am ashamed of." "What?" I don't want to talk about it." "My advice to you, is to drown on the past, you can't chance the past, just do what you think is right in the future." the old man said to the young girl.

Later that day Iroh got another surprise visitor, it was Ty Lee. "Hello uncle Iroh" Ty Lee said in a cheerful voice. "Hello Lady Ty Lee", as with Mai, Iroh has known Ty Lee since she was a little girl. She was always cheerful, and always at his jokes, and loved his stories. If you ever had a bad day, Ty Lee could always cheer you up. He has watched his niece bully her, all of their lives. It pained him to see that, she was like niece to him. He never had a daughter, and she was much more of a niece that Azula ever was. "What bring you here?" Iroh asked. "Nothing I haven't seen you in a long time. Besides being locked up, how are things?" she asked. "Can't complain, things could be better but given the situation okay." Iroh said with a laugh. Ty Lee laughed back at him. "So Mai told me, you were in the circus. Why did you leave it? I thought that was your dream." "Well Azula said she needed me, and after some convincing, the gods told me, I had to leave the circus, and help out my friend Azula." "Oh really the gods told you that, that is great" Iroh said, he know what she meant by gods. He has watched Azula bully Ty Lee for years, and Ty Lee justified it, as acts of god. "Well you do have to follow the gods. But sometimes you can't let them dictate your life" Iroh said. "You are very wise, Azula is lucky to have you as an uncle. I wish you were my uncle." "I do to." "You have Azula." "Lucky me" Iroh said sarcastically.

_End Of Flashback_

Appa continued to fly towards the Fire Nation, while Zuko continued to sail towards the Fire Nation, while Azula continued to sail towards the Fire Nation.

_Flashback_

Zuko headed towards his uncle cell, he had to talk to him. He hoped his uncle would forgive him, but he knew that was unlikely, and he understood it. "Uncle it is me Zuko." Iroh did not respond. "I deserve that. Try to understand I did what I did, because I wanted father's love and my honor back so badly. I knew in my head that Azula was lying, but my heart wanted to believe her. Uncle I am sorry, I am so confused. I don't know what to do." Iroh gave Zuko a piece of paper. The letter said Ursa and had an address in the western Fire Nation. "Mother?" Zuko asked. "I have given you all the guidance I can" Iroh finally spoke. "Maybe she can help guide you." "Mother I can't believe this. She is still alive. I have so many questions for her. Thanks uncle, anyway I have to make this right." Zuko had a key with him, he opened Iroh's cell. "Okay uncle let's go." Iroh didn't move. "You go where you have to go nephew, I have to stay here. I am expecting some visitors." Zuko knew what he meant, and he understood Iroh had to do, what he had to do, as did he.

Zuko knew had to get out of Ba Sing Se quickly before Azula continued on with her plan. He snuck out of the palace that night, as he was sneaking out; someone tapped on the solders from behind, it was Mai. "Zuko are you leaving?" Zuko was stunned one of Azula's friends caught him, Azula would find out, he tried to sneak out. What was he going to get out of this situation? "Don't worry I won't tell Azula." Zuko was relived, but he was curious why Mai wouldn't rat him out. "Why won't you tell her?" Zuko asked. "Because Azula is not my mother, where are you going?" "I am going to find my mother. Goodnight Mai." Zuko was about leave, when Mai yelled, "Zuko wait." "What is it?" Mai kissed Zuko on the lips. "What is it?" Zuko asked as Mai was day dreaming, "Oh I just wanted to wish you safe travels." "Thank you." Zuko snuck out of the palace.

An hour later, Iroh's cell was bended open. "My visitors are here" Iroh said, the visitors were Sokka and Toph, the blind earthbender girl he meet a while back. Iroh could not believe the girl could bend metal. "We are getting you out of here. Let's go." Toph said.

Azula was furious when he heard the news from the Dai Lee guards that Iroh had escaped. She thought that Zuko busted him out, and two of them were traveling together. "Where is my brother?" she yelled. "He left a few hours ago. Your uncle wasn't with him." Mai said. "What you let Zuko leave" Azula said furiously. "He went to find his mother." "He went to find mother. No bother, he is out of my way now. Let the baby go running home to mother" Azula said with a smirk. "As for uncle, we will find him, along with the Avatar and his friends. They have to come to the Fire Nation eventfully." "What do you mean Azula?" Ty Lee asked. "Girls I got word from father, we are headed home." "Finally" Mai said.

A week later in the Western Air Temple, Aang's friends were waiting and hoping for his recovery. Katara was in his chambers watching over him, day and night. Sokka and Toph walked in to check on their friends. "So how is twinkle toes doing?" Toph asked. "He seems to be doing alright, but still not recovered yet." Katara said. "You're a healer, heal him." Sokka said. "What do you think I have doing all this time Sokka." Katara responded in an angry tone. "You must no lose hope." Everyone turned to see Iroh was in the room. "Just continue to believe, and the spirits will help your friend." Just than Aang started glow again, he went into the Avatar state. He finally awoke. "Hi guys, how are you doing." Aang said. The Avatar was okay, the world's only hope was still alive. Everyone was relived.

_End Of Flashback_

Appa finally landed in the Fire Nation capital Suzon, meanwhile Azula and her friends arrived on Fire Nation soul, near Suzon, while Zuko arrived in the western Fire Nation town of Comet. Zuko got off the ship and said "Home at last."

End Of Chapter 1

**I know the chapter was very off balanced, but now that the loose ends are tied up, things should go more smoothly. If you noticed in real time, the only lines were the end spoken by Zuko, "Home At Last."**


	2. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender. They belong to Nickelodeon and Viacom

**I am disappointed no one reviewed chapter 1. What do I have to get one dame review? Story continues**

Chapter 2

Family Reunion

Zuko arrived on the docks of the western part of the Fire Nation. While it was not the capital city of Suzon, in which he grow up it was still the Fire Nation, and he was happy to finally be home. He walked along the streets of this western town, it looked nothing like Suzon. There were ditches, rubble looking houses, some people apparently living on the streets, he never know such a place existed in the Fire Nation. Surely this is not happening in his Fire Nation, the country his family ruled for many generations, how could his father just allow this to happen?

The people looked at him strangely, they know who he was. He was the vanished prince, the one that was scared by his father, sent out in the world to find the Avatar or never return at all. Some of them looked at him in disguised, but not for losing his honor, just being part of the royal family, the royal family that is more concerned with its own power and ego, than that of its citizens. Others looked at him with pity, Zuko hated the thought of pity, it was a sign of weakness that is what his father always taught him.

Zuko finally arrived at the address his uncle gave him. He knocked on the door a woman answered. "Hello my name is Lee, I need to speak to Ursa about something." "This is she how can I help you?" Zuko was frozen, how was he to respond. "I would like to ask you for a donation to the Fire Nation charity for the blind." "Oh yeah I heard of them" the Ursa said slowly. "Come inside" Ursa said. Before Zuko could say a word, Ursa said "Okay you can drop the act, you think I wouldn't recognize my own son" Ursa said with tears in her eyes. "Mother it is you" Zuko said as the two embraced. Zuko couldn't help but think what Ozai and Azula would think about this, they would think he is weak for showing this emotional attachment to his mother. Ursa looked at the Zuko's scar, "Zuko I am so sorry, I wish I could have protected you from that." "Mom it is okay, I am used to this scar, in fact this scar reminds of where I have been, and makes me strong."

"I gave Iroh this address, only if you needed my guidance, what do you need?" "I need to know, the last words you said to me. _Never forget who you are._ What did you mean?" the young prince asked. "You still don't know what that means. It means be true to yourself, be the true person that you are. Not what others want you to be." "That is what uncle always told me, I have trying to be what father has wanted me to be. I want father's love so badly, why can't I have that?" Zuko said while starting to tear up. "You can't win anybody's love. If you are true to yourself, you will have the love of the people who truly love you."

"I have another question mother I have to know what happened on the night you disappeared, the night grandpa died. Mother please tell me?" Ursa gave a look of sorrow and regret. "I never wanted you to know, because I was afraid, you would hate me and think less of me." "After all I have done, there is nothing you can tell me that will make me think less of you." "What your sister told you that night was true, Azulon ordered Ozai to kill his first born child you, I begged him, not to go through with it. But Ozai said you were a necessary sacrifice for the good of the Fire Nation. After I begged him repeatedly, he said he would spear you on one condition. I had to kill Azulon, use his dead hand to sign a document giving Ozai the title of Fire Lord, leave Suzon for ever, and never see you again." "I can't believe father wanted the throne so badly, I see where Azula gets it from" Zuko responded. "Azula, Ozai really pressured both of you to be perfect and strong. I feel if I gave her the same nurturing I gave you, than maybe she wouldn't be the way she is. I have always what is wrong with her, instead of trying to fix her." "Mother you can't blame yourself for that." "As you can't blame yourself for all of the problems in the world" Ursa responded.

"As you know when I was picked to be his wife, I vowed to do whatever he wished." "Arranged marriage, mom I don't want that, I want someone that truly love me but with the enemies I have made on both sides, I don't think that can ever happened" Zuko said thinking about all of the enemies he made including the water tribe girl, he never forgot the look of sadness, disappointment, and hatred towards him in her eyes. "You are a good person Zuko. Just like Azula is Ozai's daughter, you are my son." Ursa said as she kissed her emotionally in pain son.

Zuko finally got the answers he has been searching for a long time. He knew he had to leave for Suzon, his country need him, the world needed him. But when he got there, what would he do. He didn't know, for now he wanted to stay with Ursa, do some thinking, and get some rest. As his uncle would say_ A man needs his rest._

**Zuko fans a chapter all about Zuko. We won't see Zuko in a big role for a few chapters. But don't worry he will play a big part of course.**


	3. Getting Settled

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender. They belong to Nickelodeon and Viacom.

Chapter 3 - Getting Settled

Appa landed near the Fire Nation capital, before they go to Suzon, the gAng needed to disguise themselves. First of all Appa the gAng bought some blue paint and painted Appa blue to disguises him as Lipurd a animal that common with the Fire Nation. Next the gAng needed to get clothes that looked more Fire Nation, it pained Sokka a proud member of the water tribe who has had some biter feelings about the Fire Nation to dress like one of them.

Last but not least because they were wanted criminal, Aang and Iroh needed to hide their identity. Aang put on black wig, and some Fire Nation makeup to look older, while Iroh put on sun glasses, and shaved off his beard. Once they are assembled their disguises, they went into the city of Suzon. To appear like they were from the Fire Nation, Sokka did an impression of Zuko face expression and walk, while Katara did an impression of Azula's face expression and walk, Aang could not help but giggled.

"Sometimes I am glad to be blind, this is one of those times" Toph said.

Sokka asked "why do only Aang and Iroh have to disguise their identities?"

Katara responded "Because Sokka they are known all around the Fire Nation as enemies to the Fire Nation."

"What are we chop liver" Sokka responded.

"Stop complaining" Katara said. Aang motioned to everyone to be quiet as they headed down Suzon looking for their new home.

* * *

Azula, Mai and Ty Lee arrived in the Fire Nation palace. "Finally we are home, a home that befits me" Azula said. 

"Yeah great real exciting" Mai said sarcastically.

"Way to show your team spirit Mai" Ty Lee said.

Just than Ozai arrived to greet his daughter "Azula happy to have my favorite child home. I am proud that you easily took Ba Sing Se. Something your worthless uncle couldn't do." Ozai said. Azula bowed in respect.

Ozai told one of his messengers to inform the city, their princess has returned, and anyone that needs to talk to him, must talk to Azula first. Ozai left the room. Since Mai's family was in Omashu sorry I mean New Ozai, she would live in the palace with Azula.

"I'll see you later" Ty Lee said.

"Where are you going?" Azula asked.

"Home with my family."

"You must stay here, I need both of you at my side, incase I need you" the Fire Princess responded.

"But Azula."

"Ty Lee what is more important your family, or your country?" Azula asked. "Okay Azula I'll stay."

"Excellent" Azula said with an evil smirk on her face.

* * *

They found an apartment complex for rent, to fool the landlord and their neighbors they masqueraded as a Fire Nation family. As they disguised their living arrangements with the land lord. Iroh was grandpa Net Lu, while the others were all his grand children, Aang was Kuzon, Katara was Ursella, Toph was Xiuen, and Sokka was Stewed, a named that irritated him, but that was all think about. The landlord went over the rules. 

"I have only one rule, have your rent paid for in time" the landlord said.

"No problem my grand kids and I will be on our best behavior" Iroh responded.

Katara said "Yes I speak for grandpa, my sister and brothers, we will be on our best behavior sir."

"Yes we will, right Stewie" Toph said giggling.

"Yeah sure" Sokka said.

**This chapter takes place at the same time as chapter 2. I believe "The Blind Bandit" and "Zuko Alone" took place at the same time. Chapter 4 takes things up a notch. **


	4. Back To Business

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and Viacom

Chapter 4

Back To Business

The next day, the gaang made an arrangement of how to continue Aang's training, while making a living as Fire Nation citizens.

"We are going to have to make a schedule of Aang's training on his bending" Katara said.

"Okay sugar queen what kind of schedule do you got?" Toph asked.

"Aang should work with Iroh on fire bending during the day because fire is at its strongest during the day; work on water bending with me at night since it's strongest at night. And work with Toph on his earth bending in the evening."

"Because earth doesn't give a dam what time of day it is sugar queen." Toph said.

"Very wise thinking, I thought I was suppose to be the wise one" Iroh said.

"Yes great thinking Katara" Aang said.

"I hate to interrupt pat Katara on the back day, but what am I suppose to do?" Sokka asked.

"Since we all have to teach Aang, you should get a job" Sokka said.

"What kind of job?" Sokka asked.

"How about a bus boy at the Firely Tee, my favorite tee shop" Iroh said.

"Why am I not surprised" Sokka responded.

* * *

Zuko stood on the streets of the western Fire Nation. He saw the living condition of these people, it was awful. He saw some of this in the Earth Kingdom, but this can't be in the Fire Nation. Not his Fire Nation. He overheard the conversation between two men.

"I hope when this war is over, Fire Lord Ozai sits on fire. Is war is ruining our country" the first man said.

"Don't be so negative, we are going to win, did you hear we just took Ba Sing Se" the second man said.

"Good for him, and his power hungry family. If we rule Ba Sing Se, what good does that do me? What does it do us? Not a dam thing." the first man said.

_

* * *

__Flashback_

_A man and young girl are speaking._

_"It must be exciting your life" the girl said._

_"Yes but what gets me though is the final result, that drive me" the man said._

_"You look beautiful in this light" the man said._

_"Thank you. Is there anything I can do to help you in your cause" the girl said._

_"There is something" the man said._

_The man approaches the girl, he grabs her._

_"What are you doing?" the girl asked._

_"What I need before I get back to work" the man said._

_The man begins to force himself on the girl. _

_"Please stop. Someone help" the girl said._

_"No one is going to help you, it is cool with the boss." the man said, as he continues to have his way with the girl._

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

As her father's request, Azula spent the day listening to the reprehensive of the many areas of the Fire Nation. Mai and Ty Lee were by her side, as usual Ty Lee was perky and smiling, while Mai looked like she wished she was somewhere else.

"Next" Azula said, as a representative of western Fire Nation approached. He bowed in respect to Azula and her two friends.

"It is an honor to have you back home princess" the rep said.

"You didn't come here for a welcoming party, state your business" Azula responded.

"The people of the western Fire Nation ask to please reconsider raising the war tax. They barley have enough to get buy" the rep said.

"I am sorry to inconvenience the people, but they need to learn that the tax is a necessity in our victory. They are loyal to the Fire Nation?" Azula asked.

"Of course we are" the man said.

"Than support our country, our Fire Lord, do and pay what he says, because it is your patriotic duty to do so, if not you are considered a traitor to the Fire Nation. They will pay the tax my father asked, or they will face his wrath. Do I make my self clear" Azula said in a confronting tone.

"Yes princess I'll tell them" the rep said.

The rep exited. "You were great as always Azula" Ty Lee said.

"Whatever I am bored" Mai said.

"How I miss talking to my beloved Fire Nation subjects, how I love them" Azula said.

**So far all talk no real action. Next chapter they will be some action. **


	5. Battle On The Streets

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender, they belong to Nickelodeon and Viacom

Chapter 5

Battle On The Streets

A couple of days later, while Iroh was giving Aang a fire bending lesson at the Fire Bending Dojo, Katara, Sokka, and Toph went sight seeing, at least Katara and Sokka did. The streets were closed for some reason.

"Excuse me sir what is going on here?" Katara asked someone.

"Your joking, today is the day of the parade we welcome back Princess Azula, our great hero" the man said.

Katara, Sokka, and Toph could just vomit at that thought, _Azula a great hero, yeah right._

After about a dozen Fire Nation floats, the guest of honor appeared. On the float was Princess Azula, on her right was Ty Lee smiling and looking very cheerful, on her left was Mai looking like she rather be some place else. Azula looked at the audience with a little contempt, _These pesients should be giving me the respect I deserve_ She thought.

"I am glad I don't have to watch lighting bolt go on an even bigger ego trip. I am glad I am blind" Toph said.

"Lucky you" Sokka said.

Azula gave suspicious look at the three apparent Fire Nation pesients.

* * *

"Are you going to show me how to shoot lighting?" Aang asked remember that is what nearly killed him in Ba Sing Se.

"No not yet, first you have to learn the basics of fire, and understand you are just its guide" Iroh said.

_Not this again _Aang thought.

"But I need to know how to shoot lighting to beat Ozai" Aang said.

_Here we go again _Iroh thought.

* * *

Katara, Sokka, and Toph were on their way home, as they came through a corner, they heard a voice behind them.

"So you decided to come to the Fire Nation, and didn't look me up, I thought we were friends" a sinister female voice said.

The gaang, looked behind them, it was Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee.

"Friends, with friends like you who needs enemies" Katara responded.

"Since you are all here, that means the Avatar is still alive" Azula responded

"Mai, Ty Lee take care of the water tribe boy, and the earth bender, I have unfinished business with the water bender girl" Azula ordered.

The six of them began to battle. Mai throw knives at Toph, but she blocked it by bending rocks in front of them. While Ty Lee try to jab Sokka several times but he was able to avoid them.

"Not only are you getting cuter, but improving on your fighting" Ty Lee said smiling.

Katara and Azula battled neither one of them able to get an advantage. "So how is the Avatar? Last I saw him, your boyfriend looked dead in your arms" Azula said.

"Don't worry Aang will be back to stop you and your father's evil plans" Katara said.

Toph was able to create a big rock, and bended it at Mai, it made contact with Mai, she flow into the air and bumped into Ty Lee, knocking them both out. Toph took this opportunity, to lock them in rocks.

Katara and Azula continued to duel, Azula hit Katara with a fire bending blow. As Katara was down Azula stood over her about to finish her off with a lighting shot.

"I might not have killed the Avatar, but at least I will finish off his girlfriend" Azula said.

Before Azula could shot the blast, the ground began to move, and she fail to the ground, that was a result of Toph's earth bending. As Azula got up, she saw Mai and Ty Lee locked in rocks. Katara got up, Katara, Sokka, and Toph took the opportunity to run away. Azula gave a disgusted look at Mai and Ty Lee, once again they have let her down.

Fire Lord Ozai asked to see Commander Kraul and his men. "Fire Lord Ozai what can we do for you sir" the commander asked.

"My daughter tells me, that Zuko went to see his mother. One of the conditions I made to Ursa years ago, was never to speak to Zuko again. She broke her word to me, that is an act of treason, and must be dealt as such. I want you to pay her a little visit" Ozai said.

**Finally some action, it seems things are starting to heat up.**


	6. Destiny's Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender. They belong to Nickelodeon. **

**This is a short set up chapter, to get me though while I come up ideas. And I would hope for some more reviews. In the meantime, read my one shot fan fic "Hellous Room Mates" a crossover with American Dragon: Jake Long. Look for it on the American Dragon: Jake Long page.**

Chapter 6

Destiny's Call

Sokka, Katara, and Toph ran as fast as they could, until they saw they were clear of Azula.

"How did they find us so fast?" Katara asked.

"It seems Azula is always one step a head of us, it is not fair" Sokka said.

"Quit crying snozzles" Toph responded.

"Come on guys, let's go home. It looks like you are going to get your disguise after all Sokka" Katara said.

Ursa looked at her son, she knew he had to go to the capital soon, and she was trying to convince him.

* * *

"This is another side of the Fire Nation I didn't know existed. People starving, trying to get buy, father should be trying to help his citizens, not consumed with quest for more power."

"You can do something about that Zuko. Go to the capital, confront your father, you know it is your destiny to do so my beautiful prince" Ursa said.

"Thanks mom and I know I have to go. But I am not ready yet. Mom I please stay another day or so?" Zuko pledged.

"Of course you can, if that is what you need my son" Ursa responded.

* * *

In Suzon's park, where many masters practice bending with their students, was Aang's Fire Bending lesson. "You see the secret to Fire Bending, is knowing that you are just the guide" Iroh said. "You understand?"

"Yes I understand you must guide the fire." Aang responded.

Aang followed Iroh's lead and bended fire without it getting out of control.

"I did it Sifu Iroh. I did it."

"Well done young pupil" Iroh said.

"How touching" a cold voice said sarcastically, "a fool and his student."

"Azula" Aang and Iroh said at the same time. As they looked behind them, and found the evil Fire Princess standing behind them, along with her henchwomen Mai and Ty Lee.

"You are both wanted prisoners of the Fire Nation. I found you both, looks like it is my lucky day."

**Oh no, things are not looking good for Aang and Iroh. How will they got out of this situation, find out in the next chapter.**


	7. Relucdent Change

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender. They belong to Nickelodeon.

**This one is a long one. And lots of action and some tear jerker moments.**

Chapter 7

Reluctant Change

Aang and Iroh went into fighting positions. Azula was already in fighting position.

"Mai, Ty Lee the Avatar is mine. You hold my futty duddy uncle at bay. Don't you two mess up this time." Azula ordered.

Azula throw lighting at Aang, but he was able to avoid the blow. Meanwhile Iroh was able to dodge Mai's ninja stars, and avoid Ty Lee's jabs. Inside her head, Ty Lee was thinking the conversation she had with Iroh. _He so nice. It is a shame he and Azula don't get along. Stop it Ty Lee, must do what Azula says._ Despite being two vs one, there was no match for the dragon of the west. Meanwhile Aang was holding his own against Azula, but he was getting tired.

"Face it boy, you are no match for me" Azula smirked at Aang, as they continued to fight. Aang tried to avoid Azula's fire shots as long as he could. He looked to see how Iroh was doing, taking his eye off of Azula. Azula full advantage of Aang's attention being diverted for a split second, and hit him with a fire blast. Aang was down. Azula was going to finish him off, when a bolt of lighting, just missed you head. It was Iroh.

_Those idiots, can't they beat an old man with a two on one advantage. I guess I have to everything my self._

With the Avatar down and out, Azula could focus on Iroh, the only two bender that could bend lighting fought, like a great game of human cheese, each one counter the other's move excellently, as Mai and Ty Lee just stood there and watched. But eventually Azula's youth proved to be the deciding factor. She was able to land two blows that knocked Iroh down. There stood the dragon of the west, and a few feet away the Avatar, both down and out. This might indeed be Azula's finest hour. She was ready to finish off her uncle first.

"Uncle, uncle, it didn't have to end up like this, but you brought this on yourself traitor" Azula said, as she was about to finally rid the world of her futty duddy uncle, as she pointed her lighting right at Iroh. When someone tugged as Azula's arm, it was Ty Lee.

"What do you want now? Can't you see I am about to embark on victory?" Azula said.

"Azula do you have to kill him? He is your uncle." Ty Lee said.

"Now is the not time, for this. Get out of my way" Azula hissed.

Azula was ready to finish Iroh again, when a burst of air flow the three girls 5 yards. Before Azula could respond, Aang bended a rock at them, knocking Azula to the ground. Aang blow on his bison whistle signaling for Appa. Aang helped Iroh to his feet; they got on Appa and flow away. Azula recovered, and shot lighting at Appa, but was unable to hit anything. Aang and Iroh got away.

Azula was furious, and she could blame one person Ty Lee. "I had them, but you had to mess up again!" Azula yelled at Ty Lee.

Ty Lee was terrified; she only wanted to stop Azula for doing something she regrets. She pleaded with Azula to forgive her. But Azula was not in the mood.

"How would you like a scar just like my brother?" Azula said as she was about to burn Ty Lee's face, when Mai stepped in front of her.

"Stop it, leave her alone. You know we are on your side." Mai said. Azula was even more furious that Mai would interfere with Ty Lee's punishment. But Azula surprisingly calmed down.

"You are right Mai. This is just what the Avatar and his friends want. I am sorry Ty Lee. Could you forgive me?" Azula held up her arm for a hug.

"Of course Azula." Ty Lee hugged Azula. As they hugged Azula gave an evil smile.

* * *

Aang and Iroh arrived back at their home, and saw Katara, Sokka, and Toph was there.

"You would not believe, who we just ran into" Aang said.

"Let me guess, Azula and her friends." Sokka said.

"Yeah how did you know Sokka, can you read people's minds?" Aang asked.

"No Aang, we ran into them earlier as well" Katara responded.

"We need to stay on high alert. Azula knows we are. And will try again" Iroh said.

"That is okay, I say bring them and the rest of the Fire Nation on" Sokka said.

"It was fun for me, I loved earth bending rocks at kniffy and the circus freak" Toph said.

"Speaking of them, something strange happened today. Azula had Iroh beat, and was about to finish the job, when Ty Lee stopped her. You should have seen Azula's face" Aang said.

"I hope Azula is not to rough with them" Iroh said.

"Why do you care? Azula can do what she wants to her friends. She could throw them to a fire pit for all I care" Katara said.

"They are not bad girls really. They are just lost souls" Iroh said.

"You see good in everybody Iroh. I suppose there is good in Azula." Sokka said.

"No she's crazy and needs to go down" Iroh responded.

* * *

That night in the Fire Lord palace, a bunch of Fire Nation solders broke into Mai and Ty Lee's room. "You are both under arrest for treason" a solder told them. Mai and Ty Lee were shocked, what was going on.

"You are making a big mistake. Azula is not going to like this" Ty Lee said. Mai and Ty Lee smartly did not try to resist arrest; they knew Azula would get them out. As they were being dragged out of the palace, Azula came out of her room.

"What are you doing to my friends?" Azula asked. "Don't worry I'll take care of this." Azula lied.

* * *

The next morning Zuko woke up, and went to the market to buy some food for him and Ursa. Ursa was still asleep. Zuko didn't want to wake her, and went on his way.

Zuko returned to Ursa's home, and was shocked at what he saw. The house was burned down, furniture was broken. Someone broke in.

"Mother, mother, where are you? Agni please let her be okay. Mother please answer me" Zuko cried. He finally found her, and his worst fears were confirmed. There was Ursa lying down with lots of blood, and burned to a crip.

URSA WAS DEAD.

**I know it is very sad that Ursa is dead. But her death is going to make Zuko stronger, and more sure of himself.**


	8. Friends Till The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. They belong to Nickelodeon

Chapter 8

Friends Till The End

"Agni no why mother!" Zuko yelled in agony.

Zuko knew who was responsible, his father.

"Fa... Fa... Fire Lord Ozai is going to pay. Yaaaaa." Zuko face was enraged.

* * *

Mai sat in her and Ty Lee's cell with a bored look, while Ty Lee was acerbating around the cell. When Azula stopped by to visit them. 

"This is horrible what happened to you two. I am so sorry" Azula said.

"So when are you getting us out of here, I am bored" Mai said.

"Don't worry Mai, Azula will get us out of here" Ty Lee said with a smile.

"You fools don't get it, which is why you are here" Azula said coldly.

"What do you mean Azula?" Ty Lee asked.

"You incompetence and showing of weakness have cost too many times. First of all when we chased the Avatar and his friends in the forest. They haven't slept for days, they were at each other's throats, they were easy pray for us. I chased the Avatar, all you had to do was take of his friends. I had the Avatar, and what happens all of his friends attack me. Why is that?" Azula said.

"I don't know Azula" Ty Lee said.

"That was rhetorical question you numbskull. Because you let them escape. Than in Ba Sing Se, while I was conquering the city, had Zuko wrapped around my finger, and put down the Avatar, I find out you let the Avatar's friends, and the Earth King escape. Than I find out Mai, you led Zuko leave. Than the disgrace of yesterday. You are no use to anymore."

"But Azula we're friends" Ty Lee replied, while Mai was silent the whole time.

"You don't get it, my only friend is my nation. You two were of use to me, you are not anymore. So I have no use for you two. You failed me, failure is an act of treason. Tomorrow you two will be executed" Azula said.

"If you don't want us to work for you anymore, just fire us. No need to kill us" Ty Lee said.

"You two know me very well. To well you two must be eliminated for the Fire Nation."

"I thought we were friends till the end Azula" Ty Lee responded.

"We are, we are friends till the end, and it is the end for you" Azula said with an evil smirk.

"Enjoy your last day ladies, Mai you can dream about a loser brother all you want, you Ty Lee can think about the Circus, while I conquer the world. The difference me and you, is I don't let emotion get in my way. Bye." the Fire Nation princess said as she exited.

"I can't believe she would do this" Ty Lee said.

"I can, I knew she was evil all along. You know all along two, but you let you fear of her block you. But I was never afraid, but yet I stayed loyal to her. We deserve to die for being so stupid" Mai said.

"If you know that about Azula, why did you stay?"

"To protect you from her."

* * *

Outside the prison a guard talked to Azula. 

"Are you sure you don't want to attend the execution princess? What if someone tries to interfere?" the guard asked.

"I can't watch my two best friends be executed. It is too painful, besides I am sure it will go without a hitch."

"You sure the execution will go without a hitch princess, the Avatar and his friends are here in the Fire Nation. They could interfere."

"No need to worry about the Avatar and his friends this time. They are not going to interfere, Mai and Ty Lee are their enemies as well. Especially after all the history with my brother, they are not going to help an enemy again. Tomorow there will be two less traiors in the world, and soon we will win this war."

**We are a little over half way through the story. The gaang will appear in the next chapter. This chapter I wanted to conclude Zuko's grief at the beginning. They focus on Azula / Mai and Ty Lee fallout. It looks like Ursa might have some company soon. Stay tuned the next chapter is setting up to be great.**


	9. An Enemy Of My Enemy Is What?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon

Chapter 9

An Enemy Of My Enemy Is What?

The gaang decided to take a day off, and take in some Fire Nation culture at the suggestion of Aang, much to Sokka's objections. While Iroh decided to stay home, and catch up on his tea drinking.

"Guys this is just like old times with Kuzon. Don't worry Kuzon soon kids all over the world can be friends like you and me where" Aang said looking to the sky.

"Aang I know you miss your old friends, but you still got us" Katara said.

"I know Katara I know. I didn't mean like that."

"I know Aang. I know."

"What is that?" Sokka said as he saw a crowd gather in one place.

"Must be a Fire Nation event" Katara said.

"Let's see. Let's see" Aang said joyfully.

"Yeah let's see twengle toes" Toph said sarcastically.

"I mean let's find out what is going on?" Aang said.

"Excuse me sir what is going on here?" Katara asked a near by man.

"You haven't heard, we found two traitors, they are being executed on orders of Princess Azula."

"Great I wonder who are the two lucky people to suffer the wrath of Azula's terror." Katara said.

The two prisoners came out, and tied to a streak, ready to be fire bended to death. When the gaang saw who they were, they were frozen in shock.

"Oh my god" Katara said.

"No way" Sokka said.

"What who is it guys?" Toph asked. Sokka whispered into her ears.

"No way" Toph said.

It was none other than Azula's sidekicks Mai and Ty Lee.

* * *

Inside the palace Ozai and Azula were discussing their situations. 

"Father today I found two more traitors, and they are being executed as we speak"

"Excellent job my daughter, I did the same yesterday to a traitor, she is out of the way. I am so proud of you"

"Thank you father, soon the Fire Nation will take his rightful palace as rulers of the world."

* * *

"Never thought it be possible but Azula did something right, although for other reasons I am sure" Katara said. 

"This might be fun to watch" Sokka said.

"How could you guys be so insensitive" Aang said angrily.

"You're right Aang, sorry Toph for being insensitive" Sokka said.

"No two more people are about to die at the hands of Azula, and you are all just going to sit here and watch?" Aang asked.

"Yeah pretty much" Katara said.

"What is wrong with you guys? We have to help them. For some reason they are Azula's enemies, any enemy of hers, could be an allie of us."

"Just like we saved Zuko at the North Pole, and how did he show his gratitude, he assisted Azula in almost killing you" Sokka responded.

"I have to agree with Sokka. Azula is doing the world a favor killing those two. Especially Ty Lee, anyway that can block bending, should be eliminated" Katara responded.

Aang heart was broken by Katara cold heart. He expected that from Sokka or Toph, but not Katara. Not the girl that has been so sweet and kind. His angel, how could that same girl succumb to hate.

"You are no better than the Fire Nation. I am the Avatar, I have to protect all. You lust for death, you are no better than Jet when we first meet him. Remember that Katara. Remember how disguested you were at him. Remember what you called him?"

Those words stun Katara like a knife. She remembered the hate Jet had, when he used her and Aang to try to murder an entire village. She called him a monster. But now she was a monster. "Oh my god, Aang you are right. What have we become? Aang's right we have to help them" Katara said.

"What Katara are you crazy?" Sokka asked.

"No Sokka we can't let hate win. What would dad think of us?"

"For all we know this could be another one of Azula's traps. As soon as we help them, they attack us, or worse yet they come with us as spies" Sokka responded.

"That is a chance I am willing to take" Aang said.

"Okay you guys win" Sokka said. All attention turned to Toph.

"What about you Toph, you in?" Aang asked.

"Can I a cause chaos with my Earth Bending?"

Aang said yes.

"Okay I am in" Toph answered.

The gaang discussed a plan. It was agreed that Aang would distract everyone with his Air Bending, while the others free Mai and Ty Lee. Than Aang would call on Appa, and fly everyone out.

The Fire Nation squad was ready to execute Mai and Ty Lee.

"On charges of treason. We execute these two traitors as examples that treason is unacceptable in the Fire Nation in the love of Agni. Ready, aim, fir..." the head of the execution squad said.

"Hey guys what is going on here?" Aang said as he flew in front of the firing squad.

"It is the Avatar. Get him" the head of the execution squad yelled.

The Fire Nation solders Fire Bended at Aang, Aang was able to avoid all of their blows with acrobatic and Air Bending skills. As everyone was looking at Aang.

Katara released Mai, while Sokka released Ty Lee, while Toph covered them.

"Why are you guys rescuing us?" Mai asked.

"Do you want to live, than shut up and come with us." Sokka responded.

"Thank you cutie" Ty Lee said as she hugged Sokka.

"Let's go" Katara yelled.

"Yep yep" Aang yelled, Appa appeared. Sokka, Katara, Mai, and Ty Lee all got on the bison. The Fire Nation solders charged them, Toph bended a rock at them, than got on Appa. Aang flow over the solders onto Appa.

"Yep yep" Aang yelled, Appa flow away.

On Appa, Ty Lee wanted to thank everyone once more. She went to hug Katara, when she did Katara was very jumpy. She has not forgotten their first encounter in Omashu, and what she did to her water bending.

"You guys are so brave and noble" Ty Lee said.

"Or very stupid, anyway thanks" Mai said.

* * *

"The Avatar and his friends did what?" Azula yelled upon hearing the news. 

"The Avatar and his friends showed up and broke out the prisoners before we could execute them" the head executor said nervously.

"How dare he interfere in my personal affairs. What did I ever do to him? I underestemated his stupidy. I have been too soft on my enemies and those that I get in my way. For these day forward no more. I am done being nice. The Fire Nation will claim victory and nobody not the Avatar, not my brother, not my uncle, not anyone, nobody will get in our way" Azula said.

**Azula been nice up till now? Yikes, One could only imagine what she will do now, that she said she will be meaner. Don't worry Zuko I have not forgotten about Zuko. He does play a big part in this story, just giving him a break, and setting him up for big things.**


	10. New Additions To Our Family

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender, it belongs to Nickelodeon

Chapter 10

New Additions To Our Family

The gaang arrived back at their Fire Nation hideout home, Aang and Katara enter first as Iroh is drinking tea.

"How was your day off my youthful friends? Did you get into any trouble?" Iroh asked.

"Our day went fine General Iroh, we have a couple of new additions to our family" Aang said.

"We do did you find a stray animal or a lost baby?" Iroh asked.

"No it is better we show you" Katara said, as she signaled to Sokka and Toph to enter with Mai and Ty Lee.

"Surprised General Iroh?" Aang asked.

"No not really I had a feeling these lost souls would find you guys. You guys have a knack for finding lost souls." Iroh said as he gave a big laugh.

"Uncle Iroh" Ty Lee yelled as he gave the old general big hug.

"Could you try to yell out any of our names, we are here undercover" Sokka reminded everyone.

After Ty Lee was done hugging Iroh, he acknowledged Mai.

"Lady Mai nice to see you"

"Hi" Mai simply said bowing her head in respect to the retired general.

The kids told Iroh about everything that happened. About how Azula ordered Mai and Ty Lee to be executed, and how Aang and the gaang rescued them.

"I guess we need new disguises" Iroh said with a smile of laughter.

"Yup we also need disguises for silent but deadly, and Miss perky" Toph said.

"At least I am not the only non bender anymore" Sokka said.

"But you are still the only one without a special skill" Toph said referring to Mai's skills with weapons and Ty Lee's ability to block bending.

* * *

In a small Fire Nation village, two Fire Nation solders approach a merchant. The merchant sold supplies to the citizens of the village, along with his wife and their two young children. The family was all at the merchant shop, when two Fire Nation solders paid a visit. The merchant gave the Fire Nation solders money. 

"I am sorry this is not enough" solder one said.

"What do you mean, I gave you what I normally give you, please let me and my family be" the merchant pleaded.

"I am sorry but the Fire Lord has raised the tax, you owe us 5 more gold peaces"

"5 more gold peaces, I could barely get by with what I paid you before."

"That is not our problem, we are at war here we all have to make sacrifices. So pay up or else you have to feel the wraith of the Fire Lord."

The merchant gave the solders what they asked for. As the solders walked by an ally, they felt a presence, someone was behind them. Before they could react they were attack by a mysterious person with two swords. Solder number 2 went down quickly; solder number 1 was ready to fight against this mysterious man. However the man quickly tripped him. Both solders were knocked down, the mysterious man grabbed the bag solder 1 was using that contained the Fire Lord's tax money.

Later in the day, the masked man with the swords was on top of the merchant shop, the 2 solders were in earlier, when no one was looking he went down and placed the gold peaces the Fire Nation solders took earlier on the merchant's table.

* * *

"So why did Azula want to have you executed?" Katara asked. 

"Because Azula didn't find us useful anymore" Mai said.

_Is that how Azula looks at people and friendship, as long as you are useful to her?_ Katara thought.

"How did you get mixed up with Azula anyway?" Aang asked.

"We have known Azula since childhood. We lost touch, until recently when Azula recruited us to join her team. I joined the team when you guys were in Omashu" Mai said.

"I remember that, how could be so cold to your own brother?" Katara asked.

"I know what you are thinking, I am not proud of that, but that was Azula's idea. In the Fire Nation you do whatever someone in the royal family tells you to do. Their word is law."

"I know what you mean; in my village my family is like royalty. My father's word was law. Which is why I ran away" Toph said as Mai continued.

"Don't get me wrong, I have my differences with my family. They are to cheerful and annoying, kind of like Ty Lee, but even I wouldn't be so cold to them."

"Ty Lee how did you get mixed up with Azula?" Aang asked.

"I looked for a calling in life. I found that and happiness in the circus."

"You were really in the circus? Your acrobatic skills reminded me of the circus, we have referred to you as circus freak before" Katara said as Ty Lee continued to tell her story.

"One day Azula showed up and asked me to join her team, I found happiness and so I politely declined her offer, she said that was okay, however she said she would stay and watch me perform. That night she ordered the ring master to set the net I was to dive on, on fire as I was in the air, and let all of the animals free. I was nearly killed. I knew I had to accept Azula's offer" Ty Lee said as she was trying to hold back tears.

The gaang stood in shock when they heard that.

"I always thought the Fire Nation were cruel to the rest of the world, but not to their own people, especially their own family and friends" Sokka said.

"Friends Sokka? Azula doesn't understand the true meaning of friendship or family. People are just pawns to her." Katara said. Katara looked at Ty Lee and remembered how she felt about her earlier in the day, how she wanted her to die, because of the pain and fear she caused her in Omashu.

"I am sorry for all the bad things Azula did to you girls. Ty Lee I am sorry for how cold I was towards you."

"What do you mean?"

"Aang was the only one who wanted to rescue you two. He had to convince us to rescue you. I had resentments towards you. When you took my bending powers away in Omashu I was so scared. I felt helpless back than. Since than I have had resentment towards you and I blamed you for that, and hated you for it" Katara confessed.

"It is okay I understand." Ty Lee said as she and Katara hugged. "I was just doing what Azula told me to do".

"If you want to blame someone Katara, you can still blame Azula. Ty Lee was doing what she was told, in a way Azula took away your bending powers back in Omashu." Sokka said.

"Good point Sokka. Maybe you are more useful that I thought" Toph said.

Iroh poured another batch of tea for everyone. "I guess I have two more grandkids" Iroh said.

"I almost forgot, we are undercover pretending to be a Fire Nation family, Iroh is our grandpa, and we are his grand kids. I guess you could be our sisters from out of town" Katara said.

"You know what you guys, we are a real family. Katara what you told me that day in the Southern Air Temple was correct, we are a family, a family that just keeps growing. Now with General Iroh, Mai, and Ty Lee, our family as someone from each of the 4 nations" Aang said.

"That is a great thought Avatar Aang, all of us from different nations, gives me hope of peace, the way it use to be" Iroh said.

"Wait a minute I thought on how we could put the final blow on the Fire Lord" Aang said.

"We, don't you mean you Aang?" Sokka asked.

"No we remember how we beat Azula back in that abandoned town, Water, Earth, Fire, and Air bending at the same time. I will supply the Air, Katara you apply the Water, Toph you apply the Earth, and General Iroh you apply the Fire."

"Great idea Aang" Katara said.

"Wait I am not so sure about myself, I am not as quick as I use to be. It might be better if you used a young Fire Bender" the Dragon of the West said.

"Yeah but you the only Fire Bender that we know that is willing to help, Mai and Ty Lee are not benders. You are the only one" Aang said.

"Okay I'll try, but I stronly advice you get someone that won't slow you down" Iroh responded.

Aang knew Iroh was right; he needed a young Fire Bender for his plan to work. But who?

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. A young Fire Bender, I wonder who it could be? This for the most part concludes one big storyline which is Mai and Ty Lee's transition to Azula's allies to the gaang's allies. I thought I did a good job of interputing all of the characters and their feelings, fears, etc. when you review tell me what of think of my interputation of the characters.**

**Aang needs a young Fire Bender to help him finish off the Fire Lord, who could it be? What role does the masked man have? I think most of you should know.**


	11. Making New Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender, it belongs to Nickelodeon

Chapter 11

Making New (Old) Friends

Only a couple days before the day of Black Sun and ths biggest battle of his life, Aang decided to do some shopping as if everything is normal.

"Hmm a Fire Fruit that looks tasty" Aang said to the merchant.

"This tasty fruit from the west they 3 cooper pieces"

"Here you go" Aang gave the merchant 3 cooper pieces.

A kid ran past Aang followed by a couple of Fire Nation solders.

"Comeback here you little punk" one of the solders said.

The kid looked familiar to Aang so he decided to follow. Aang glided past them so he was ahead of them. Aang hid under an empty merchant shop, when the kid ran past him he grabbed him and hid him from the solders.

"Where did that punk go" one of the solders asked as they decided to give up the chase. "We will get that punk next time."

"Why were those guys chasing you?" Aang asked the kid.

"I took some food from the market without paying" the kid said.

"Why would you do that?" Aang asked.

"My family can't afford much with the war taxes and all" the kid said. "I get what I can for me and them. I am always getting into trouble."

"Always getting into trouble, me and my Kuzon got used to get into a whole lot of trouble" Aang said.

"Your friend Kuzon, you know my great grandfather's name was Kuzon.

Aang realized why he looked familiar he was Kuzon's great grandson.

"My name is Krong" the kid said.

"I'm Aang"

* * *

Meanwhile at the gaang's hideout, while Iroh taking another one of his naps, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were still trying to get used to the new addition to the group Mai and Ty Lee. 

Ty Lee was trying to teach Momo gymnastics, while Mai just sat quietly keeping to herself. Katara tried to break the ice with Mai.

"So a pretty interesting last couple of days" Katara said.

"No not really."

If you want to talk about anything, I am here."

"So you are." Mai said.

"Ty Lee what are you trying to do to Momo?" Sokka asked.

"Just teaching some tricks I know, you want me to teach you some tricks" Ty Lee asked with a smile on her face as she touched Sokka's arm, Sokka quickly moved his arm away from her.

"No thanks, maybe later."

"Okay cutie I'll be looking forward to it."

Ty Lee went back to teaching Momo tricks, when Toph approached Sokka still looking dumb founded.

"I don't know about these two, I am uncomfortable around them" Toph said.

"Why you don't trust them, because they are Fire Nation, were close to Azula" Sokka said.

"No they are just plain weird."

"Hanging with Azula might do that to you. Maybe spending time with us might make them more normal."

"Well snozzles we are not exactly what most people would call normal, but at least we can them feel more comfortable" Toph said.

* * *

"So I take it you are not in favor of the war" Aang said. 

"At first I was okay with it, the Fire Lord has the best country's best interest right, but with all of the problems the war has caused this county, I don't think it is worth it, just so the big bully Fire Lord can have more people to bully" Krong said. "I better get going before those tugs comeback, thanks for the help Aang."

* * *

Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Ty Lee were talking and laughing, while Mai just sat there in silence. 

"And than Azula went in front of the whole class not knowing there was paper on your shoes. It was so funny" Ty Lee said as everyone was laughing, even Mai smiled for brief second.

Aang entered with the Fire Fruits he got from the market. "So Aang how was it out there." Katara asked.

"It was okay" Aang said.

"So did you make any new friends?" Sokka asked.

"Yes I sort of made an old friend" Aang said.

There was a knock on the door, Mai and Ty Lee immediately ran to the back.

"Maybe that is Aang's old friend" Sokka said, as Katara answered the door.

When Katara opened the door and so who it was, her face was a face of shock, followed by anger.

"You what do you want?" the Water Bender said angrily.

**I don't think it is hard to guess who is at the door.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll have more time to work on this story next week, and hopefully finish it. I have a few more chapters to go. **


	12. I Really Have Changed

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender. They belong to Nickelodeon

Chapter 12

I Really Have Changed

When Katara opened the door and so who it was, her face was a face of shock, followed by anger.

"You what do you want?" the Water Bender said angrily.

"I need to talk to my uncle" ZUKO said.

"Really" Katara said sarcastically. "Look who it is you guys."

Aang and Sokka both gave angry grins when they saw Zuko. Toph had little reaction.

"Toph you should wake Iroh. Tell him his so called nephew is here" Sokka said. Toph went to get Iroh, upon hearing the yelling, knowing it was a friend Mai and Ty Lee decided to pop out of their hiding place.

"Hi there, great to see you Zuko" Ty Lee said as she gave the unsuspecting Zuko a big hug. Mai just stood there in silence.

Zuko was puzzled as to why Mai and Ty Lee were here with the Avatar and his friends, but since they were here, they must had a falling out with Azula, not withstanding Zuko was glad they were here, as the Avatar and his friends had cold feelings towards him, and Zuko thought he probably deserves it. It was helpful to have them here. Iroh entered the living room.

"My nephew is finally here" Iroh gave Zuko a big hug. "So how is your mother?"

Zuko put his head down in sadness, Iroh knew what that meant.

"Mother is gone, I want to see her, I went out for a moment when I returned Fire Benders had been there and they killed mother. Father found out I went to see her, and he had her murdered."

"I am sorry nephew."

"How did your father know about this?" Sokka asked. Mai ran into the girl's room and slammed the door. Katara slapped Sokka on the head for asking such a dumb question.

"I better go talk to her" Ty Lee said. Katara grabbed her.

"No let me, I know what she is going through" Katara said.

Zuko ignored Sokka's question and continued, "I know what I have to do, we must end father's reign, and as hard as it is for me to ask, I want to help the Avatar."

"Good because I need a young Fire Bender" Aang said.

* * *

Katara entered the girl's room, Mai was crying.

"Leave me alone water tribe girl" Mai said.

"Listen I know what is like to be sad over losing someone. You upset Zuko lost his mom, I know about that pain when I lost my own mom."

"You don't understand Zuko's mother is dead because of me."

"No it is not your fault; you can't blame yourself for that."

"Well it is true, I told Azula that Zuko went to see his mom, she told Ozai, if I only kept my mouth shut" Mai said, as she started to cry harder. "Zuko is going to hate me."

"No he is not going to hate you" Katara said, _She really likes Zuko, poor girl torturing herself like that._

* * *

Aang, Iroh, and Zuko were talking about strategy when Katara and Mai returned. Mai looked at Zuko

"Hi there, are you okay?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko I am so sorry what happened to your mom. I hope you don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?"

"I told Azula where you went, she probably told Ozai, it is all my fault. You hate me now don't you" Mai said trying to fight the tears.

All eyes were on Zuko, and to everyone's surprise he was not angry, "I don't hate you, I have had enough hate in my life, to hate one more." Zuko said.

"Zuko I am sorry" Mai said. Zuko hugged Mai.

* * *

"We are one day till black sun, how are we going to beat our enemies without Fire Bending" General Lee asked.

"Don't worry about that, we don't need to beat them" Ozai said.

The Generals all gave a puzzled look.

"All we have to do is survive, we fend them off with archers, and weapons, and with help of some of my new friends" Azula said as some of the Dai Lee agents walked in. "We just need to survive, when we do Suzon's comet will arrive, and will give us unlimited power, soon we will finish the war, the rest of the world will surrender. And than I will have fun punishing 4 enemies, and 4 traders."

* * *

"So that is the plan, when I have the Fire Lord reeling, Katara, Toph, Zuko, and myself will finish him off" Aang said.

"Are you sure you want to be part of this plan, after all he is your father" Iroh said.

"I am sure I will avenge mother."

**Sorry for the long wait, but I had writers block. I wanted to make this the best story possible, so I am not going to rush though and write what I feel is a bad chapter. Hope this was worth the wait.**


End file.
